Hôpital
by Yzanmyo
Summary: Dans l'ambulance puis à l'hôpital, les urgentistes ont bien du mal à garder leur sérieux face à la mésaventure de Lee accompagné par Sai. Humour et Yaoi léger.


**Titre** : Hôpital

 **Fandom** : Naruto

 **Auteur** : Yzanmyo

 **Pairing** : Sai x Lee

 **Rating** : T

 **Genre** : Humour - Yaoi

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages et leur univers appartiennent à M Kishimoto à qui je n'ai fait qu'un modeste emprunt temporaire.

 **Note de l'auteur** : Ce texte est écrit dans le cadre d'un jeu du Fof. Il fallait écrire en une heure sur le thème : Hôpital

 **Résumé** : Dans l'ambulance puis à l'hôpital, les urgentistes ont bien du mal à garder leur sérieux face à la mésaventure de Lee accompagné de Sai.

* * *

-Hôpital-

\- La fougue de ma jeunesse est sérieusement entamée, geignit Lee à plat ventre. Mais je me remettrais vite, ne t'inquiète pas mon nénuphar adoré.

Le jeune homme grimaça quand l'ambulance fit une embardée juste avant d'arriver devant la porte des urgences de l'hôpital de Konoha. L'urgentiste à l'arrière du véhicule surveillait les constantes de son patient, essayant de garder son sérieux et son professionnalisme. A côté de lui, le jeune homme qui accompagnait le patient tenait la main de celui-ci, l'air impassible.

\- Tu n'en finira jamais de me surprendre, répondit laconiquement Sai.

\- Mais mon lotus étoilée de rosée du matin, tu as dit toi-même que tu voulais un peu plus de piment entre nous, que tu ne voulais pas tomber dans la routine, se justifia Lee.

\- Certes, mais cela ne nécessitait pas d'aller aussi loin… rétorqua Sai dubitatif.

\- Mais... mon tigre de papier opalin, pour toi j'irais au bout du monde et bien plus loin encore s'il le fallait, s'enthousiasma Lee.

Il serra plus fort la main de son compagnon dans la sienne et malgré la douleur lui lança un regard brillant débordant d'amour. A côté de Sai, l'ambulancier masqua tant bien que mal son fou-rire, se levant pour ouvrir les portes du véhicule quand celui-ci s'arrêta. Sur le parking, un docteur et une infirmière attendaient déjà avec un brancard, prêts à descendre le malade et à le conduire à l'intérieur de l'immense bâtisse.

Lee fut déposé avec mille précautions sur le brancard et l'urgentiste fit le topo au duo de blouses blanches. Bien malgré lui, il eut du mal à arriver jusqu'au bout et éclata de rire en cours de route, ses yeux se remplissant de larmes alors qu'il se tenait le ventre. Il essaya de se reprendre, mais la situation était vraiment trop cocasse, sans compter les discussions d'un autre monde entre le patient et celui qui semblait être son petit ami.

L'urgentiste acheva sa tâche et fut soulagé de retourner dans son ambulance où il put rire tout son saoul avec son coéquipier avant de repartir sur leur prochaine intervention qui serait surement beaucoup moins drôle. Entre accidents de la route et problèmes en tous genres plus ou moins graves, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'ils avaient droit à une situation dont ils se souviendraient longtemps et qui leur redonnerait toujours le sourire.

Amenés à l'intérieur de l'hôpital, Lee toujours à plat ventre sur son brancard, Sai tenant sa main, ils furent pris en charge par le personnel hospitalier. Désespéré, Lee se tourna autant qu'il le pouvait dans sa position vers le médecin qui avait soulevé le tissu bleu layette masquant le bas de son corps, là où se trouvait l'endroit meurtri.

\- Dites moi tout docteur ! Est-ce que je vais m'en sortir ? Soyez franc ! insista Lee, les larmes aux yeux, affolé à l'idée que la mort le guettait et le séparerait de son bien-aimé.

L'homme en blouse blanche penché sur Lee, essayait de garder son sérieux. Il laissa retomber le carré de tissu sur les fesses dénudées de son patient habillé d'une étrange combinaison vert bouteille particulièrement moulante.

\- Vous pourriez m'expliquer un peu ce qu'il s'est passé ? Je ne peux pas vous soigner à l'aveugle, j'ai besoin de connaître les circonstances pour être sûr de ne rien laisser au hasard et d'écarter tout risque pour vous soigner au mieux. expliqua le docteur.

Le praticien tenait bon, mais on le sentait prêt à exploser de rire à tout moment.

\- Ah oui, on comprends, n'est-ce pas mon lapinou fondant d'amour ? On va tout vous expliquer, commença Lee. Vous comprenez, mon oiseau des îles et moi vivons une histoire intense, forte et passionnée, habitée par la fougue de la jeunesse alliant l'effervescence de nos sentiments ardents, alors…

\- Beans Honey, tu recommence, le coupa Sai. Laisse-moi faire. Je vais expliquer, ça ira bien plus vite. Il faut qu'on te soigne. Les tenant et les aboutissants de notre relation n'intéresse pas le docteur.

Sans lâcher la main de son homme, Sai se tourna vers le médecin sans se départir de son expression impénétrable et des plus sérieuses. Il se lança dans une explication qui se voulut des plus concises :

\- Mon compagnon ici présent a le derrière brûlé et probablement extrêmement abîmé. Pour me surprendre et à la recherche de sensations fortes tout en voulant se prouver sa valeur, il s'est enfoncé un tube en carton dans l'anus, avant d'y glisser notre animal de compagnie, ledit animal, Coco de son petit nom, est une gerbille. Coco a pris peur et s'est enfoncé dans le tube, mon compagnon a voulu alors la faire sortir, se rendant probablement compte de son erreur. Ne la voyant pas ni ne la sentant pas non plus, il a cru bon de mettre le feu au tube en carton, pensant que ça la ferait sortir. Toutefois, l'envie soudaine de lâcher une flatulence est apparue. Et notre gerbille s'est retrouvée expulsée, accompagnée de flammes augmentées par les gaz que mon compagnon a expulsé.

Dans la salle des urgences, le rire aux larmes du médecin de garde ce soir-là résonna longtemps. Entre deux hoquet rieurs, il parvint à demander des nouvelles de la pauvre gerbille. Sai lança un regard noir à son amoureux. C'était le seul point sur lequel il en voulait terriblement à Lee malgré tout l'amour qu'il lui portait.

\- Coco va s'en sortir, dit Lee, j'en suis sûr mon colibri acidulé, ne t'inquiète pas.

Soupirant lourdement, Sai eut une pensée pour leur pauvre gerbille qu'il avait trouvé en premier quand il était rentré chez lui. La pauvre bête était roulée en boule sur le tapis crème du salon, son beau pelage mordoré devenu gris, brûlé et poisseux. Il avait bien sûr conduit l'animal aux urgences vétérinaires avant même de s'occuper de son compagnon. La verve de celui-ci et sa passion habituelle inentamées malgré son derrière en piteux état, Sai avait estimé que leur pauvre animal de compagnie nécessitait des soins d'urgence en premier.

Le vétérinaire s'était montré rassurant, mais Sai restait inquiet. Il avait déjà longuement sermonné son compagnon tout en attendant l'ambulance. Inutile donc de recommencer. L'hilarité que leur mésaventure provoquait était justifiée. Il n'y avait que celui qui partageait sa vie pour avoir des idées pareilles. Sai s'interrogea. Comment pourrait-il faire comprendre à Lee que malgré leur pratique assidue de toutes les positions du Kamasutra quand ils faisaient l'amour, Sai eût aimé parfois un peu plus de piment ou du changement qui saurait le surprendre. Mais Lee n'avait visiblement rien compris. Pourtant, Sai s'était cru particulièrement clair sur ses envies…

\- Fin -

* * *

Commentaires de l'auteur : Et voilà comment une dépêche officielle de l'AFP sur un fait divers franchement hilarant m'a inspirée sur le thème "hôpital". C'est très bête, ça va pas bien loin, mais c'est ce qui m'est venu comme idée pour ce thème. Je ne suis pas très douée pour écrire de l'humour, j'espère tout de même que ça vous a fait au moins sourire.

Au plaisir de vous lire,

Yzan.


End file.
